kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The Den
The Den (Formally The Dumptruck) "Always warm and cozy" Room Owner Dr_G_Sto: The current Room Owner of The Den. Dr_G_Sto was offered the ownership of The Den when its previous owner, Restlessfox, decided to step down from the position. Though he isn't often seen anymore, he still stops on occasionally to check how the room is doing. Rarely on. A fair mod, who allows quite a bit to slide. Though one of his downsides is to let things go too far. His only other downside is that he is hardly ever on. But past these two things you have a great mod, who often relates to the chatters and talks to them, filling them with his hot juicy knowledge. He is also a Dumptruck Veteran, and became a mod faster than anyone I have ever seen. Also is believed to be older than time. A little bit about The Den Formerly known as The Dumptruck. There are a lot of random people in The Den, but that's alright. Everyone gets along for the most part, unless you act like a "jerk". Most people are open in The Den, and if not, I don't know what to tell you. Overall, The Den is a great place. In The Den, there are many random parties and what have you. But just stay out of Smily's (L0LSmiyface) corner and her tree and you'll be fine. Also, don't freak out over what Spoon (DarkSpoon) and jjj (jjj_9) say. It's normal for them to be random, and weird. I shall only warn you about one regular. Rise (RiseAgainstFan27). He is, usually nice, but can be cruel, only if you are first though. So if you come into The Den acting stuck-up or something, he'll will set you straight, no doubt about it. We have a lot of creativity in The Den. Many people write stories and draw. Just ask to see anything of their's, and they might just let you see it. Well, that's really all there is to The Den. This may get updated, and it may not, so that's it. *Updated by DarkSpoon '''6/2/2011 2:42 AM Note:Penis...spoons girth is 5.15 i think >.< (Spoon: Noooo my penis is 7.5 inches and my girth is 5.45 >.>) Regulars of The Den '''L0LSmilyface: A quite popular den regular, liked by everyone, and nice. Loves putting dots, a lot... In a band called A Spoonful of Smiles. You should get along fine with her, but stay out of her corner and tree! Corando: Another of the older regs. Funny, sarcastic user. He is always on about sex, very perverted, but that only adds to his awesomeness! If you find that creepy guy on the bus awesome. Best bro's with RevengedJaack. DarkSpoon: A sex machine. He once turned a straight man gay, with the blink of an eye. He's the one typing the descriptions of everyone, meaning he's typing about himself in third person right now. How cool is that?!? In a band called A Spoonful of Smiles. *12/15/11 - He left The Den. His sexiness followed. And yes, this is still in third person. Sammy123476: A very awesome and unique Den user. Usually only talks when Kuin is around. (XD) But that's OK, we still love Sammy. He is also very random, and likes hugs... especially Kuin's hugs. Magical_Otter: Keeps the place lived up at night, Wears a wizard hat like the one from Fantasia, the one with Mickey Mouse in it. "Wait, when the hell did I become a reg?" RiseAgainstFan27: Formerly known as youtubefan. Usually nice, unless you come into The Den acting like a smartass. It's easy to get on his good side, and just as easy to get on his bad side. In all, he's a great friend to have. And, he wont just randomly be "mean", he'll only be "mean" if you are first. Deathmaster12123: '''Is on a lot...well sometimes...well when ever a computer is close by...can be an ass if you are first or if you are a dirty stinking troll...but is usually a nice guy to every body... '''beta209: '''King of gay bacon strips. He is a nice guy (sometimes a jerk) but with random mood swings. This frenchie is hawktail's hubby and spends his time defusing heated arguments. Him is a mouse furry. Yu-gi-oh is his thing on his spare time. he likes to Rp. quote: "im on like every day!" '''RevengedJaack: '''The Den's beloved Swede, Really sweet and always nice. He is hilarious and a respectful guy. Known as several callings such as: Jack, Jacky, Jacke, Jackal, Jackie, JD (as in Jack Daniel), Rev, The Rev, Jack with the Rack, Revvy, Sams Rev, Sam Jack, Sams Nerd. And the list can be made longer. As for what we know, we can't name one person that hates him. Property of Tamarisk5. Accidentally made a person named "SpeedyFred" bisexual. Has been requested to become a homosexual due to the reason of several boys being in love with him. '''Autarch: '''The Awesome Extrodinare of Expedient Greatness, or AEEG of short. Wise story teller of the den. '''mastermanEX: The greeter of the den. Usually greets everyone that he knows is chatting. Sometimes random. Usually quiet and gets in arguments frequently. Likes to say 'lollery' a lot. When he is arguing about something he usually doesn't let go and keeps his side of the argument up the best he can. His bane was chosen because all the other ones he thought up were taken. Very uncreative. Dumptruck Veterans (that use the den) barinski: started off in the Dumptruck, and quickly became a regular face. Was in the Dumptruck when RestlessFox (R.I.P.) first took ownership and decided to rename it to the Den. stayed until all the regulars but himself left, and decided it was his time to. spent a bit in the Village, then retired for about a year, but he is back and ready to reclaim his place as King Failzor in the Den. KosherKrackers: On rarely, but only to play games anymore. He was smart and funny at the same time, often used his wit to confuse the hell out of trolls. Lilpiggy: This guy was one of the coolest and funnest members of the Dumptruck/Den. Whenever he is online is just great fun. Dragoon8727: One of the last remaining active Dumptruck veterans still active in The Den. Often changes from being the most hated, to being the most loved between each generation of chatters. Now known as DarkSpoon. Devin1337: A true Vet, Still surprisingly on to this day, drops in every now and then and a nice guy. Orrecommander: A Dumptruck Vet, was on extended absence until recently. Now is common in the Den. Common but Not Regs Yet Jardog00: the daddyfucking cock licker. DarkRainyKnight: Is usually in the Den, and if not, somewhere else. He can get on your nerves when he's "hyper" but thats just dark. :) When in the Den, he is loud, and usually always involved in chat. mango2121: '''The sister of KF5AQX, and the alt account of Misshunter. She's a fun person to talk to, just don't get on her nerves. She'll do bad things..Also the champion of the alphabet game. '''Orrecommander: '''why the fuck is he in here '''Anelec: Friendly and pretty much on every week, Not a bad bone on this user. MisaTange: Pretty friendly and on occasion gets on to debates. Fairly level-headed. A big writer that sometimes does not speak for long periods of times, especially during debate sessions. A big fan of RPGs and shooters. Unwanted Regs bloogut: An underage roleplaying queer. Also obsessed with Pokémon. Just flat out annoying, really, and anyone who sees him should try to get him banned. sensiman123: This user does not even deserve to be mentioned in any part of the wiki because they're such a fagtard. Why are they here then? nube98: A very irritating underage troll. Owner of several accounts. (Coolandcool, Imnotcoolandcool, etc). We take comfort in that by the time he learns what a virgin is, he'll have already died as one. He's actually kind of adorable, like a dog eating at the table. Muhammad10: Underaged arrogant bub. Just mute him if he comes up in chat. easy12m: An underaged troll, very annoying. also known as.... nvm RageFaced: Likes to make fun of Anelec and Regs. :( Spartan171/ksthultz17: '''The retard the brought you such great hits such as "SPAMSPAMSPAMSPAMSPAMSPAMSPAM" and another that went "HiHiHiHiHiHiHiHiHiHiHiHiHi". On itunes today. '''pyroa: '''immature troll '''archangellockit: A jackass that edited the wiki and causes problems for entertainment. Should be baptized in hate whenever he is on. ForeverPeaceful: '''A 13 year old spammer. he stalks the den frequently. He is half retarded and half homosexual. He speaks fluent french but no one really cares and is on regularly which is a problem. '''XtheAngel: Another 13 year old, this one likes to be an ass and is a pervy asshole, If anything just mute him. tfore: '''You know that kind of loser that shouts things like "Cake is a lie" but has never played Portal? Or Spams stuff like "I like pie"? If you dont, congratz, You havent met this retard. His wit is shorter than his penis and his parents divorced long ago. If only we can mute such people in real life. Rules and Regulations Don't troll. Just... just no. Spoon: Trolololol No spam. Spam is for eating, not for chatrooms. Conversations consist of anything and everything, so don't be surprised or offended, please. Role-playing is allowed, just don't murder someone. All brides and girlfriends must be given away by '''DarkSpoon(WRONG). Since Z3R0xrix is married to almost everyone you must ask HIS permission to date, marry, be with, anything with one of The Denians. :) (3rd person writing FTW) Only edit the wiki if you are serious about it. Den Den Den Den Den